Wanna Bet?
by Potato Jam 7
Summary: "I'd bet you can't eat a bowl of cereal to save your life!" "Wanna bet?" "How much?" "Not money...a kiss." What will happen when Katie bets Travis a kiss for eating cereal? Will he eat the cereal? Or not? And if he does, will Katie find some way to wiggle her way out of kissing him? Tratie!:D


**Hello, peoples! Happy St. Patrick's Day! Hope you enjoy this Tratie :D(not St. Patrick's Day themed:(. Sorry!)**

Katie Gardner is walking towards the Demeter table, minding her own business when suddenly she spots something. Something that shouldn't be. Something totally wrong. And that wrong, offensive thing came in the form of a strawberry Poptart on Travis Stoll's plate.

"TRAVIS STOLL!" Katie scolds. Travis looks up, and tries to stifle a smile. "DON'T YOU LAUGH AT ME!" Katie yells. Travis breaks out into a grin.

"Have you found out what I did to your bed yet?" he asks, blue eyes shining.

"No…."

"Oh..well…I guess you'll find out soon enough," he gives her his most flirtacious wink before turning back to his Poptarts. Katie whirls him around.

"Whoa. Kates, what's your problem today?"

"Don't call me that! And your breakfast is my problem!"

"Ummm…why do you care what I eat?" Travis is very puzzled at this point.

"It's in the Demeter cabin's code: _Thou Demeter child shalt not let other campers eat anything but cereal for breakfast. Especially those stupid, ugly, mean, odious Hermes kids,"_ Katie says very stiffly.

"Why do I get the feeling you made the last part up?" Travis asks under his breath, rolling his eyes.

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

"Good. Now get yourself a nutritious breakfast!"

"WHAT?!"

"Poptarts are not nutritious!"

"Yes they are! I can't even pronounce half the ingredients on the box, so they must be crazy healthfood ingredients! I mean, duh, right?"

"Poptarts are not healthy!"

"Yes they are! And even if they aren't, I ate three potatoes yesterday, and those are,like, the most nutricious vegetables ever!"

"No they're not!"

"Who says?"

"Me!"

"Why you?"

"Cause I'm awesome! And since I'm so awesome, I'm allowed to declare Poptarts healthy!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

Travis pulls out his box of Cinnamon Poptarts for proof. He jabs his finger at the ingredient list. "See? High fructose corn syrup? It has the word _corn_ in it! Corn is healthy! Corn is a vegetable! So ha! It is healthy!"

"Corn is a starch!"

"Liar!"

"I am not lying! I'm a Demeter kid! I know this stuff better than you! Shut up and listen to me, Stoll!" Katie is at her wits end with Travis.

"I still think you're lying…."

"I am not! In fact, I know for a fact that you could never eat a bowl of cereal to save your life, Stoll!"

Travis looks up from his plate, mischievious glint in his eyes. "Wanna bet?" he asks, sly smile spreading across his face.

"Sure," Katie says airly. "How much?"

"Not money," Travis says. "All I ask for, Madamoiselle Katie," Travis pauses and plucks a dandelion from the grass and puts it in his mouth. Then he leans back so that his face is facing Katie upside down. "Ish a kish!" he says, dandelion between teeth.

"What?" Katie asks. She can't understand him with that dandelion in between his teeth.

"IS….A…..KISS!" Travis articulates each word, to make sure that Katie understands.

"OK," says Katie. She knows Travis won't eat the cereal anyway, so she won't have to kiss him.

"Ish a deal!" says Travis, and grins with the dandelion in between his teeth, which Katie finds grotesque and somewhat cute at the same time.

"Pffffffbt! OK, that's better," Travis spits out the dandelion into Katie's palm, along with a bunch of spit. Katie scrunches up her nose. "Until tomorrow, babe!" he says before running off, laughing all the way.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT! AND EWWW! WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?"Katie asks as she shakes her hands free of spit and dandelion.

Travis doesn't reply, so Katie just says a few, uh, _unfriendly_ words and goes to the pantry to pick out the most healthy, whole wheat-y, grain-y, digusting cereal ever to cross the path of humankind.

OoOoOoO

Travis eats his Cheerios. Each and every one. And the milk. He swallows it all down.

_What did I get myself into?_ Katie asks herself, as she nervously waits around in the Hermes cabin, nervously pacing. Nobody's there, but Travis will be here soon, after he "washes that disgusting taste" out of his mouth.

Katie instantly wishes she had just let him eat his unhealthy breakfast. Then she wouldn't have to _kiss_ him.

_Please please please please please Demeter, save me! Let there be a crazy freak storm! Let Travis fall in a hole and die! Let there be a camp evacuation! HELP ME!_

Katie's palms are sweating now. She feels her toes get numb, and then thinks how odd it is that one part of her body can be sweating while the other one is freezing cold. _Maybe this is how it feels when you're really nervous, _Katie thinks. In all her fourteen years on planet Earth, she has never felt like this.

To distract herself from thinking about her kiss with Travis (AHHHH!), Katie decides to try to figure out which bunk belongs to Travis. However, that distraction is soon over, because she quickly locates his bed- the one with the biggest Stolen Stuff pile next to it. Katie is just about to decide which bunk is Connor's (even though she can already guess it's the one above Travis's), when Travis walks in.

"Pucker up, Katie Potatie!"

"Shut up," Katie grumbles, but there's no stopping what's going to come next now, and she knows it. Her face is inches away from Travis's….centimeters….milimeters…

And then their lips both meet in a nanosecond of a kiss.

Katie won't admit it, but she secretly likes it.

**So there you go! Yet another Tratie:D ! **

**By the way, I personally am on Katie's side with the Poptarts thing (sorry Poptart fans), but I have nothing against Cheerios! I actually think they are yummy:)**

**Also, I know High Fructose Corn Syrup is unhealthy, I just made Travis think it WAS healthy because….well…that's just Travis logic, I guess!**

**Finally, atleast to my knowledge, the Demeter cabin does not have and special code that says they have to make sure everyone eats cereal! I just made that up:)**

**Happy St. Patrick's Day, and I hope you all find a pot of gold at the end of the rainbow!:D**


End file.
